Screeding devices or machines are used to level and smooth uncured concrete to a desired grade. Known screeding machines typically include a screed head, which includes a vibrating member and a grade setting device, such as a plow and an auger device. The screed head is vertically adjustable, such as in response to a laser leveling system, to establish the desired grade at the vibrating member. Examples of such screeding machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,633; 4,930,935; 6,227,761; 7,044,681; 7,175,363 and/or 7,396,186, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The screeding machine is operable to make a number of passes over a concrete surface to screed the concrete and provide a generally flat and smooth surface. It is often desired to achieve a desired level or degree of flatness or levelness of a floor or surface, with the flatness and levelness determined after the screeding is completed and after the concrete has cured. If an error occurs during the screeding of the concrete, the desired flatness may not be achieved and the error may not be discovered until after the project is completed.
Typically, concrete floors are measured for levelness and flatness after the machine has completed the screeding process and after all of the workers have left the jobsite, long after the concrete is hardened. These levelness (FL) and flatness (FF) measurements take into account everything from job setup, laser setup, grade setup, panning, troweling, and the like, and the operators and contractor will not know how the floor measured until the project is completed and it is too late to correct. If the floor does not meet its specification, this can result in lost revenue for the concrete contractor. Furthermore, all the contractor knows is the final measurement numbers and the contractor does not get any feedback as to how any errors occurred so the contractor does not know what to change so that it does not happen again on the next floor.